


Love is a Battlefield (Arthur Kirkland/England)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: England had gone out drinking with America to celebrate the blue-eyed male’s three hundredth hamburger. England wasn’t happy to be dragged out to celebrate something as stupid and pointless as that. However, it was better than listening to said male whine and complain for the next five hours. At least if he was drunk, he wouldn’t remember the crap Alfred talked about when he finally sobered up.
Relationships: England (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Love is a Battlefield (Arthur Kirkland/England)

  * **Genre** : Comedy, Fluff, Suggestive/16+, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,582 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x England ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Hetalia ☁



* * *

**_One of those nights_ **

England had gone out drinking with America to celebrate the blue-eyed male’s three hundredth hamburger. England wasn’t happy to be dragged out to celebrate something as stupid and pointless as that. However, it was better than listening to said male whine and complain for the next five hours. At least if he was drunk, he wouldn’t remember the crap Alfred talked about when he finally sobered up.

Arthur downed another glass of scotch, slamming the glass onto the counter and watching the ice cubes rattle with the slightest movement. His mind was hazy and the words Alfred spoke were nothing more than gibberish to him. The blonde’s head was aching and the room span before his head fell onto the counter, a groan passing his lips as he tightly shut his green eyes to try and block out the pain.

* * *

You sighed in annoyance as you carried England into your home, dropping the half-conscious male onto the couch.

“Why’s your bloody room spinning?” he slurred, green eyes closing as a small groan left his lips.

You chuckled as you sat on the coffee table in front of him, chin in the palm of your hand, “That’s what happens when you get drunk, moron.”

He groaned again, reaching his hand up to tug on the hem of your shirt, “Get me some water.”

You grinned as a thought entered your mind. Standing up, you made your way into the kitchen, grabbing the largest glass you could find and filling it with ice-cold water. Returning to the living room, you stood over the male with an almost evil grin tugging at your lips. “Oh, Arthur~” you sang before dumping the contents of the glass over the male’s head.

He sprung up almost instantly with a yelp. “Bloody hell! What was that for, woman!?” he shivered, shaking his hair free of the drops and wrapping his arms around himself, “That was bloody cold, you git!”

You giggled in response, “You said you were thirsty, I was just trying to help~”

His eye twitched and he fell back on the couch with yet another groan, clutching his throbbing head. Even the small drops of water from the faucet were enough to send ripples of pain through his head. Knowing this, you made sure to make as much noise as you possibly could, and whenever he’d yell at you, you’d simply come back with _“You shouldn’t have gotten drunk, idiot! It’s your own fault, now suffer.”_ while sticking your tongue out in a childish manner.

Ah, yes. It was just one of those nights.

“I’ll never get drunk again! Just _please_ stop being so loud!” England moaned, clutching his blonde locks as he lay face down on the couch.

You chuckled in response, lips curling up into a satisfied smile.

 **Battle #1** : _Victory_!

* * *

_**Pain relief** _

“What’s wrong with you?” England asked as he stood in front of you. You were lying down on your bed, groaning in pain.

“My head. It hurts _so bad_ ~” you moaned, “Make it stop, Arthur~!”

Said male gulped as his eyes darted from your glassy eyes to your flushed face and parted lips which made way for more moans and groans of pain. His own cheeks tinted pink at the arousing sight. Were you doing it on purpose? Was it punishment for his drunken escapade a few nights ago?

“What’s wrong, Arthur?”

He saw your lips forming the words, but no sound reached his ears. The pounding of his heart blocked it all out. Against his will, Arthur’s body moved forward towards you. Seeing the approaching male with lust clouded green eyes made you turn over so you were facing him, hands out flat behind you in order to keep your body up.

“Uh, Arthur?”

The male ignored the call filled with confusion, pushing you back down into a lying position before climbing over you. He licked his lips, grinding his hips against your own, creating enough friction to earn a pleasure-filled moan from you. Hearing such a beautiful sound coming from such an intoxicating person made the beast within him awaken; England pounced, slamming his lips roughly against your own.

A groan left his throat and he ran his tongue along your bottom lip. You refused him until he bit down roughly on your bottom lip, causing you to gasp in surprise and open the door for the wet appendage. His tongue darted in immediately after, greedily exploring every inch of your mouth before letting it caress your own. His hand pushed your shirt up, exposing the skin beneath and his lower body was roughly grinding against you.

Feeling the need for air, he pulled back, a string of saliva connecting you both. Seeing you breathing heavy, eyes half-lidded and hair fanned out over the pillow… you were absolutely breathtaking in his eyes. He leaned back, his lips brushing against your ear as he whispered to you in a low, husky voice. “Let me relieve your pain, love.”

A strangled moan left you as his hands explored your body, the sound muffled by his own mouth as he kissed you with so much passion and lust that neither of you had ever experienced before.

 **Battle #2** : _Defeated_?

* * *

_**Word on the street** _

You smiled as you ran your hand through Arthur’s blonde locks. You were both lying on the couch, the blonde sound asleep with his head resting snuggly against your chest. Your free arm was wrapped around his back, while his were secure around your middle.  
For some reason, you began to reminisce about old times. One particular memory that floated to your mind was the time when Arthur had first asked you to be his significant other.

You had visited America’s birthday party…

**> Flashback**

You sat on the stool at the island in America’s kitchen, drinking a glass of soda. It had gotten dark by this point and the party had mellowed out considerably compared to how rowdy it was when it first began. Only Alfred’s closest friends remained.

England had been the first one to notice you when you arrived and his eyes had not strayed from you for more than a few moments at a time. He was nervous because he planned to ask you out. It was just a matter of getting up the nerve to do so.

“Go on!” America nudged him, sending him an encouraging wink and a thumbs up.

Arthur nodded, taking a deep breath before finally approaching you, “Hey, Y/N.”

“Hmm?” you paused just before the glass reached your lips, moving your gaze to meet his. You were surprised by the serious and determined expression the blonde wore.

He leaned against the counter, his lips pulled up into a smirk. “Word on the street is that you have a thing for me.”

Your cheeks turned a rosy pink as you cursed down at your soda. You should have known not to trust France…

“So, let’s not beat around the bush, love. Be my girlfriend?” On the outside, England was cool, calm and collected. On the inside, he was a raging battlefield of emotion. How could he say something so stupid? You were totally going to hit him.

To his surprise, you laughed softly, eyes lighting up. “I’d love to,”

He grinned, mentally breathing a sigh of relief.

**> Present Day**

You smiled warmly at the memory and England snuggled closer, his face now resting in the crook of your neck. Arthur Kirkland was an all-around idiot who often spoke too loudly, loved to argue with people, and had a weird obsession with invisible fairytale characters, but you wouldn’t trade him for the world.

Even if he _was_ slightly crazy, you’d continue to love him forever.

 **Battle #3** : _Tied_

* * *

_**Always, all ways** _

You smiled as you leaned your head on England’s chest, eyes locked on the velvety black sky that shined brightly with thousands of stars. It was a clear night, without a cloud in sight, making the sky appear even bigger than normal.

You and Arthur were sitting outside on the roof, wrapped up in each other’s arms and gazing happily at the twinkling dots that hung above your head. It was a romantic atmosphere and the two of you decided to eat it up while you had the chance.

“Y/N?” England’s voice broke the silent barrier that had formed around you, voice low as if trying not to disturb the peaceful night.

“Yes, Arthur?” you responded with a tone just as soft.

“I love you,”

Those three simple words made the corners of your lips curl up into a smile. He had said it so many times to you in the past, but it seemed to sound better and better as time passed; you could never get enough of hearing it.

“I’ll always love you, in all ways, no matter what,” he whispered, his hand slowly stroking your back as he kissed the top of your head in an affectionate manner.

You snuggled closer to his warmth, hand lacing with his free one. “I love you too, Arthur. I love everything about you.”

He smiled, his arms tightening around you. It may have been out of character for him to act so fluffy, but that didn’t matter to either of you. He was being true to his feelings when it came to you and that was more than enough to satisfy you. You knew that you would always have Arthur Kirkland as your own and nothing would ever change that.

 **Battle #4** : _Tie_ ~

* * *


End file.
